


No More Holding Back

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sirius Black Fest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sirius gives Hermione the best graduation gift of all.





	No More Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 8th year graduation celebration for Hermione, and Sirius has got quite the present for her.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over for me. Enjoy xoxo
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione let out a tired sigh, closing the door behind her. After celebrating her, Harry, and Ron’s ‘official’ graduation from Hogwarts, she was glad that people were starting to leave Grimmauld Place. She was over celebrating. 

“Well, what a surprise,” a voice said, startling her. “I thought I would have to come find you, yet here you are.”

“Oh, Sirius, I didn’t realise I was in your room… meant to go two down to my guest room, obviously.” Hermione blushed as Sirius got up off his bed. He came towards her. “Why would you be coming to find me?”

“I’d like to give you your graduation present.” The look in his eyes was absolutely smouldering.

Hope spread throughout her. “Really? If it’s what I think it is, it’s long overdue.”

Sirius grinned, backing her up against his bedroom door as he locked it. "You are so beautiful.”

The words were so innocent, yet they held so much meaning for Hermione. Her cheeks warmed as she reached up and cupped his cheek, her fingers dancing over the scruff on his face. "Sirius, I…"

"Mmm?" He asked when she paused.

"I want you," Hermione whispered, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Do you now?" Sirius questioned, his tone teasing as he smirked at her.

"Very much so," Hermione replied, looking up and getting lost in his eyes. When Sirius pressed his body against hers, she let out a small moan. She could feel the bulge between his legs, letting her know that he wanted her just as badly.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked, cupping her cheek and tilted her head upwards. "I want you to be sure."

"I've never wanted anything more," Hermione told him honestly. “We’ve been dancing around each other for ages, Sirius, and I’m tired of waiting. I’m officially done with school, and you know I’m more than old enough, so take me. I’m yours, Sirius.”

Sirius smirked, a devilish look in his eyes. "I’m glad to hear that, kitten, because I'm going to make you scream until you can't speak anymore. You'll be begging for my cock to be filling you… for my mouth to be on your body, for my hands to be tangled in your hair." His tone was low as he told her the suggestive things he was going to do to her.

Hermione felt herself grow wet at his words. "Merlin, Sirius, if you don’t touch me right now, I swear—"

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips moving against hers fiercely. His hands moved down, gathering the material of her long skirt and pulling it up. He dropped to his knees in front of her as he pushed the red, lacey material of her skirt out of the way. He smirked when he saw her black knickers. "Hold your skirt up," Sirius commanded, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

Hermione quickly gathered her skirt from Sirius, holding it up and out of the way. She shivered in delight as Sirius ran his hands along her thighs, up to her knickers where he grasped the thin material and pulled them down her legs. He helped her out of her knickers.

Sirius pressed kisses on her one of her legs, moving up towards her centre. He continued to tease her, enjoying the way her soft moans filled his ears. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he spread her legs slightly so that he could see her fully. "Beautiful," he murmured in appreciation.

“Don’t keep me waiting any longer,” Hermione groaned, peering down at Sirius. He grinned, covering her sex with his mouth. He licked her slit, lapping at her centre before his tongue went to her clit, swirling around the small nub teasingly.

"Gods, Sirius," she whimpered, her body tingling in delight. She wanted him desperately. He had been right; she wanted his mouth everywhere. His fingers replaced his mouth on her clit as he teased her, his tongue darting inside of her.

"You taste delicious," Sirius said with a groan, kissing the inside of her thigh once more. "I could do this all night."

"Good, because now that I’ve got you, Sirius Black, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Sirius chuckled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, kitten.”

His suggestion that this wasn’t a one-time thing sent a thrill through Hermione. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit furiously. She began to rock against his face, urging on her own orgasm.

"Come for me, kitten," Sirius whispered against her centre. "I’ve been waiting for this for ages… I want to see you come undone."

Something inside of her stirred and she came, crying out his name as waves of pleasure rolled over her body. "Sirius!" she gasped as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. "More, please," she begged, writhing against his face.

Sirius pulled away, looking up at her with his trademark smirk. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"Your cock," Hermione told him, panting. "Gods, I need your cock inside of me right this instant!"

Sirius stood, chuckling, the sound sending a shiver down her spine. "I love it when you're bossy." He kissed her hard as he started to remove her clothing - first her skirt, and then her shirt. His eyes roamed her naked body with delight. 

“Fuck me, please,” Hermione begged, needing more. Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt tightly. “Please, Sirius.”

“If you insist,” he replied, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss as he undid his own trousers. Hermione’s fingers attempted to help, pulling at his clothing in a desperate attempt to feel his skin.

“Please, please,” she begged. Her body tingled in anticipation as Sirius grasped his cock. In one swift motion, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, sliding himself inside of her. “Fuck,” Hermione cried out in pleasure.

Sirius groaned. He kissed her harshly as he began to fuck her, his thrusts hitting her deeply with every stroke. “Holy hell,” he groaned, gripping her body tightly.

“Sirius,” she murmured almost incoherently. She gripped his shoulders tightly. “Gods, yes!” she cried as he fucked her harder. Her eyes were closed with pleasure.

He slipped his hand between their moving bodies, his fingers lightly teasing her clit once more. “You make the most beautiful sounds,” Sirius said, his eyes burning with desire. “I want to see you come undone on my cock, Hermione.”

His words were too much. She came with a cry, her inner walls clamping down on his cock tightly as she cried out his name, “Sirius!”

His movements grew hurried, and he increased his pace, thrusting into her quickly. “Hermione,” he groaned as he reached completion as well. The two of them rode out their orgasms, clawing and grasping at each other wildly. When finished, they rested against the wall, spent.

“Happy graduation, kitten,” Sirius said, kissing at her neck. 

“I love you, Sirius,” she murmured, looking up into his eyes.

He stilled, holding her against him. “Do you really?”

Hermione smiled up at him. “Is that really so hard to believe, Sirius? That I love you?”

He kissed her soundly. “I love you, too.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Hermione said, “Or else this would have been awkward.”

Sirius chuckled, pulling Hermione towards his bed. “You know Molly is going to have something to say.”

She shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It doesn’t matter… Harry already knows how I feel, and he’s supportive. Everyone else will come around.”

“You’ve never been one to shy away from a challenge,” Sirius said, joining her on the bed. “Now come here, kitten, I’m not done giving you your graduation present.”

Hermione grinned, positioning herself so that she was now straddling Sirius’s hips. “You spoil me, Sirius.”

“Get used to it,” he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her wrist lovingly. 

She sighed, closing her eyes as Sirius caressed her body… Yes, she could certainly get used to this.


End file.
